S&M:Jealous Bits
by Princess of poison
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are figthing again but this time its about what both of them feel but neither is willing to admit to themselves, let alone each other.Throw in Renji, a jealous strawberry and an angry midget and Ichi Ruki madness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo K& Rukia K. Rated M.

S & M

Chapter 1: I'm not jealous.

The sky was a bright blue today, littered with cotton candy like clouds. The small girl smiled at the fluffy balls of white and kicked her feet back and forth, happy to be here. There was a chappy fireman in the clouds, a giant ice cream cone-

Hey Rukia, are you listening to me? The red head beside her on the branch asked impatiently.

She turned her violet gaze to him.

Duh Renji, why else would I be here?

Geez I swear you and Kurosaki are acting weird. You're extremely sarcastic and he's glaring at people more than usual. Did something happen with you two?

We had a stupid fight and now he's acting pissy, she answered with a shrug.

Forget I asked. Anyways, wanna go out for a drink later? These bars here are great compared to soul society.

Sure. Hey Renji how is Ichigo? She asked softly.

Renji leaned in closer and tightened the arm around her shoulder, before resting his hand on her knee.

He's angry, if the way he's staring at you says anything. He's looking right now.

Rukia's eyes widened and she looked off to the roof to see orange brows furrowed in anger and his amber eyes…they burned.

She swallowed and ignored the heat his gaze caused. Sure they had a fight, but it was about her spending a lot of time with Renji. He had said she was ruining his image since there were rumors that Rukia left him for the redhead all over school. She didn't understand why he couldn't just tell her he was jealous and the **feelings** between them were mutual. Since he wanted to pretend then so would she.

Holding his gaze, she arched a brow and smirked at him.

Thanks for spending time with me Renji; she said to the redhead, hugging him gently, coping with nii-sama's criticism isn't easy. Although drinking helps.

He grinned and held her tightly.

Just like old times, Rukia.

/

Ichigo's fists clenched until the tendons were standing out. He hated her. She was fucking unbelievable. He couldn't seem to look away from Rukia and Renji in the tree, acting all cosy. He wasn't jealous.

Irritated? Yes. Disgusted? Definitely. But envious? That was impossible.

Who would like an annoying midget with a stupid rabbit obsession who loved eggs and liked to sleep in his bed and insult him and kick him in the shin but then she would care about him and risk her life for him? With her snippy remarks and raven silky hair and soft pink lips and petite body and endless milky white legs-

Earth to Ichigo! Keigo said, waving a hand in front of his face, what are you spacing out for?

Maybe it's because he's looking at the new couple in that tree. From the angle it looks like he's sucking her neck. Never thought Kuchiki-san would go for Abarai but they knew each other long before, Mizurio volunteered as he tapped away at his keypad.

Don't tell me the sweet Kuchiki-san is with that brute delinquent! Keigo shrieked.

Ask Ichigo, Mizurio stated as he continued to play with his phone.

Ichigo wanted to snarl. That guy always knew where to strike.

Ichigo? Keigo looked up at him with tears in his eyes, is it true?

How the hell am I supposed to know? He shouted.

Well, you guys were close-

Ichigo ignored Mizurio's rambling as he chanted three words over and over in his head.

_I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. . I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous-_

Wow… Abarai is smooth. Is that her hand on his chest? Mizurio asked the group of guys around him.

Ichigo felt his fingernails cut into his palm and he gritted his teeth.

He was so fucking jealous.

A/N_: so my very first fanfic..i just lost my fanfiction virginity! So guys please be nice and read and review. Ice-cream cake for every review (puppy eyes)._


	2. S&M:Releasing Anger

S&M

Chapter 2: Rough

Ichigo paced the confines of his room, his vision red. After lunch he had tried to forget what he had seen between Rukia and the red headed baboon but he couldn't seem to erase the image from his mind. Then his imagination had begun to create scenarios he didn't want to see. Rukia naked on the roof, Renji on top of her, licking, biting..Then they were in their classroom kissing each other on top of her desk, then their clothes would come off..

Fuck! Ichigo shouted desperately as he punched a hole in the wall.

He didn't want this..He didn't want to feel this way. It hurt. It was as if his heart would constrict and he could barely breathe every time he thought about Rukia in Renji's arms… or any other guy's arms for that matter. He couldn't get past it.

How could have been such a pussy? He'd picked a fight with her about an image he didn't care about, all as an excuse so he would get her to stop being with renji. An excuse so he didn't have to tell her what he really wanted to. To tell her the _feelings_ that were there **was** mutual. That he loved her too.

But right now he was mad. He wanted her to feel exactly what he was feeling and there was only one way he could do that. He had to show her.

/

Rukia found a note from the Kurosaki's when she reached home after school. It said that the girls were out and he was busy in the clinic so she was free to go into Ichigo's room. Except that she was dreading that.

She was angry. He didn't care about her the way she did about him, and that hurt more than anything else. Why didn't he have the dignity to tell her he didn't want her? Instead of ignoring him as she'd previously planned to do, she marched up the stairs with new purpose. She was going to kick his ass.

She turned the doorknob and stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

They stared at each other a moment before reacting.

You bitch!

You bastard!

The taller teen glared at her. Where the hell do you get off? Renji of all people. Are you happy?

That's none of your business. Since when do I answer to you?

I told you about how this looks-

Save it carrot top. You don't give a fuck about your image and we both know it, Rukia hissed.

Why couldn't you just tell me? I'm sure it was fun to watch me make a fool of myself over you when I meant nothing to you! So what about renji? At least he would be honest about his feelings! Nice touch with the image excuse by the way. Now it won't hurt as much. I never figured you for a coward though.

Ichigo growled as he grabbed her by her shirt and yanked her to him, crushing his lips to her's.

He wasn't expecting the sudden slap he received on his face as she trembled in his grasp.

She moved towards the door but he grabbed her again and slammed her against it, his teeth attacking her slim creamy neck, her body pinned beneath his.

You're right about my image; I don't fucking care, but I do care about you.

She cried out as he bit her hard enough to draw blood.

And you're gonna regret calling me a coward.

Her big violet orbs mirrored his; a mixture of desire, fear and excitement.

She grabbed a handful of his hair as she pulled him down to her height and ravaged his mouth, letting him pull off her shirt and skirt and carry her to the bed.

Neither was in the mood for soft and gentle. They wanted it hard, fast and rough.

Their mouths were busy fighting for dominance, their hands roaming and squeezing. Ichigo's hands were busy coaxing the wetness from between her legs, her panties and bra lying in shreds on the floor. Rukia was busy bringing his already hard member to full height and sped up her efforts when he bit down on her hardened nipples. They were both naked and had no time for foreplay as Ichigo sheathed himself in her in one deep thrust. They both moaned at the feeling.

God.. you're so fucking tight Rukia, he groaned as he paused.

And your cock is…delicious, she panted, as she wrapped her hands around his back, so do us both a favor and start fucking me before I get impatient.

He grinned down at her and began their ride to climax.

She was so tight and snug, and he was so big and long but they enjoyed it. He liked the way she was scratching and clawing long red welts down his back with her fingernails the same as she liked the twinge of pain from his sheer size and the bite marks he was taking all over her body. All to the symphony of moans , groans and cries.

She felt the tightening sensation, the bright lights as he pummeled into her. She ripped her mouth from his and screamed his name as she came. Her entrance milking his cock was all it took for him to pound into her a final few thrusts and explode himself into her, finishing with an animalistic growl.

He rolled over to the side as not to crush her and tucked her into his chest.

That was-

-amazing, Ichigo finished, totally exhausted.

He was about to kiss her when Rukia scrambled away from him and grabbed his cell phone off the night table.

You're ruining the moment, he complained, scowling.

She glared at him as she held the phone to her ear.

Hey Renji, I won't be able to make it for drinks later. Sorry, she said into the phone before ending the call.

She tossed it on the bed and straddled him.

You were saying?

I love you, he said, grabbing her hips, and its time for round two.

I love you too, she replied, but shouldn't we get clean first?

Why get clean when we're gonna get dirty now? We can do that after we get very, very dirty, he smirked.

Rukia merely grinned and kissed him.

A/N: _I recommend listening to Rihanna's S&M song while reading..You'll get it then :P_

_And yes I was blessed with a dirty mind…_


End file.
